Power Pals
The Power Pals are a team of superheroes that Timmy Turner wished for in "Power Pals!". They are a parody of the Super Friends, from the 1970's television series of the same name. Background When Chester, A.J., Sanjay and Elmer get angry at Timmy for his mistreatment of them and form the "Anti-Timmy Force Four", Timmy wishes for four better "super friends" to make them jealous. The wish, of course, starts out great. The super friends are perfect; they are powerful, protect him from bullies, are very attractive, have their own lunch hangout spot created from a crystal, and even have their own announcer. Naturally, this wish eventually backfires on Timmy. The Power Pals regularly ditch Timmy to do superhero work. Whenever there is a cry for help, the Power Pals will spring into action, no matter what (meaning they'll go to help for even the most minor problems). When they are around, they order Timmy around, having him do menial tasks around their hideout. They even go as far as to dress him in a maid outfit. Timmy starts to feel guilty about how he treated his old friends, now that the Power Pals are doing the same thing he did to them. Unfortunately, he mentions the "Anti-Timmy Force Four", which the Power Pals assume is an organization of diabolical super-villain. Timmy tries to unwish them, but can't, as their superpowers make them invulnerable to magic. Meanwhile, Timmy goes to reconcile with his old friends and warns them of an impending attack from the Power Pals. When Timmy mentions the requirement for the Power Pals to come to aid if someone calls for help, A.J. comes up with an idea to get rid of Power Pals. Timmy and his friends fake a distress signal from a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy, which is millions of light-years away from earth. The heroes, of course, left immediately to respond to the call for help. The Power Pals was last seen as a thin and elderly looking man millions of light-years in the future, still trying to reach the non-existent planet, only just starting to wonder if the distress signal was a fake. Members Super Sam Super Sam is the leader of the Power Pals. He is super nice, has super strength, can fly, and has sweet vision. He throws crystals to create things, like the home base he created for the Power Pals behind Dimmsdale Elementary School. He is a parody of Superman and his sweet vision is a parody of Superman's heat vision. He is voiced by Jim Ward. He has Black hair with a unique style in the front: the hair has a thick broad "curl" upward like a "cowlick." He is very muscular and wears a costume with a white shirt and white pants. He also wears a "rad" red cape. On his chest, he wears a "cape-holder" which is a golden medallion marked with two letters an "s" and its mirror image "s" together showing the initials of "Super Sam". Over his white pants, he wears crimson briefs in super-hero style. His red boots are decorated with a golden rim and seem the inverse of "Joan Jet's" Yellow boots. Dark Mark Dark Mark is a mysterious booter of friendship. He likes the dark and the Big Bats magazines, and he has a Mark Phone and a Mark Car. He was the one who thought the Anti-Timmy Force Four was planning to rule the galaxy. He is an obvious parody of and is voiced by Jim Ward. Joan Jet Joan Jet is the fastest and friendliest woman in the universe and the only female member of the Power Pals. She is a parody of both and . Her name is a pun to , a famous rock musician from the 1980s. She is voiced by Tara Strong. She has long black hair. She wears a golden "crown" with a unique shape on her head. Her costume is a sleeveless red shirt. She wears yellow boots, and we see Timmy polishing one pair of her yellow boots, after all... what are friends for? At first, she was the only one to question the distress signal, that it might be a trap to make them forget all about the "Anti-Timmy Force Four". Wet Willie Wet Willie is a superhero with water-based powers. Wet Willie's powers consisted of calling sea creatures from the deep, usually resulting in a giant whale falling on Timmy. He is a parody of and is voiced by Jim Ward. He wears a light green suit which has fish-like scales on it, and a sea shell above his upper chest. He has white hair in an up-do, carries a golden trident in one hand, and his other hand is a double hook. His boots also have fins on them. Wet Willie also later appeared on the box of a snorkeling kit that Timmy had received for free after visiting a bad movie in "Something's Fishy!". The snorkeling kit itself had pieces that resembled Wet Willie's actual uniform. His name is a reference to the Wet Willie, where someone can put saliva in someone's finger and put it on someone's ear. Trivia *Joan Jet is faster even than "Wonder Gal" and obviously both are faster than "Hawk Gal". See also *Power Pals! *Something's Fishy! - Minor cameo from Wet Willie. }} Category:Wishes Category:Organizations Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Parodies Category:Season 4 Category:Paired Category:One-time characters